Padawan and Master
by Darth Toxicus
Summary: Barriss receives some advice from Anakin and goes to speak with her master. PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoy


Padawan And Master

Barriss paced down the illustrious, towering yet humble and plain halls of the jedi temple, white marble columns flanking her and other jedi going about their business. Her dark robes crumpling instead of flowing as they usually did, high-lighting her distress and loss of composure. Her usually olive green skin was now a pale shade of grey green, this caused a stark contrast with her black diamond tattoos, a symbol of her mirialen heritage.

She was returning to her quarters after visiting Master Skywalker a kind and caring jedi not like the others, he felt real emotions like joy, passion, sorrow, and anger. He was the only one who could have helped her in this scenario. Therefore she paid a visit to him for some much needed advice. Barriss had asked him for advice on what to do with her strange bundle of emotion such as fear, affection, infatuation and guilt all rolled into one. After 3 sentences where exchanged he had read her like a book, as dense as her master said he was, she had to give him credit for being able to read people when it came to emotions. Of course the jedi forbid attachment so it was an unfortunate truth that he would not be able to practice and refine his natural talent.

So lost in thought trying to predict how she would react to the confession that she did not realize that she had made it to her and her masters shared quarters, as was customary for student and master in the jedi order.

When Barriss entered she heard her master Luminara Unduli, a fellow mirialen, in the kitchen making a cup of spira tea. Barriss then said shakily "M…Master may we talk?"

Then came a casual and slightly teasing response from the kitchen "We are talking now, but I understand, I'll be there in a minute" Usually her master was so formal so this laxed nature was an oddity to say the least. She must have been in a good mood.

"Thank you master" Was Barriss heavily controlled monotone response.

Luminara walked into the shared living quarters and sat on one of the brown leather chairs next to the circular dark oak coffee table placing her tea on the table then said seriously, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well… um Master Luminara I" stopped barriss taking a minute to compose herself, "I fear I have fallen in love with someone." Whispered barriss ashamed as to even speak the words.

Luminara ,more than a little intrigued and not passing judgment until she heard the whole story, said very soothing "who might this individual be?" calm and understanding emanating of her like a beacon of sorts. Barriss posture relaxed somewhat.

Barriss whispered so quietly she thought luminara didn't hear "you." When barriss looked up from her lap she saw her mastered shocked expression and than she looked down and said in a stammer and broken voice "I…I understand I…if you d…don't f…feel th…the s… same." She forced back tears.

Barriss walked over to her room hanging her head in shame tears threatening to run down her olive green and tattooed face. Luminara was motionless and the room was so quiet you would hear a pin drop. Luminara heard a door shut as her padawan entered her room. She could feel the raw sadness and fear coming of her padawan in waves. Luminara then registered faint sobbing from the room. This snapped her out of her shock and then she stood up and rushed over to barriss door and knocked once. She heard a muffled "enter" then she opened the door to see her padawan lying on a bed face in a pillow baling her eyes out. She walked over and sat on the bed then rolled barriss over brushing a few locks of chocolate hair of her face. Barriss deep brown eyes where staring back into her brilliant blue ones. Barriss was lost in the gaze of Luminara who slowly leaned down and kissed barriss on the lips, 10 seconds past where their lips did not part however luminara slowly pulled away and looked back into Barriss' deep brown eyes and whispered, "I love you"


End file.
